


Monstrously Human

by peachkissy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachkissy/pseuds/peachkissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“However, love is not as simple as you think.“</p><p>Chara is isolated, a runaway from the kingdom, and begins to write inside a journal of their years leading up to after they murdered the previous king and queen. Written in a Dracula and Edgar Allan Poe style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstrously Human

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot to say about this fic, it’s definitely the longest one I’ve ever written, and the one I’ve spent the most time on. But first, if you’re uncomfortable with the topic of abuse, then I suggest you don’t read it, as this is heavily based on mental abuse and slightly on sexual abuse. Now, let me start by saying, I want to say that I had a lot of intentions for it, especially when it came to the portrayal of Chara in a different light from the norm and what is seen in game. I kept thinking, “what can I do to make Chara realistic?” I realized, it meant I had to humanize Chara, and take factors from everything within the game to create this story. But I also wanted to make it entertaining and a bit edgy, haha. I tried my best!
> 
> Second, I can say I did what I desired to do. Despite being abusive and doing ‘bad’ things so to say, I gave them emotions. They're a manipulator, an abusive person and utterly deluded in their own personal gain, usually not considering the feelings of others for their own objective. However, it is to protect others, protect theirself, and keep things in control. Chara, in my fic, does not like anything that didn’t fit his definition of being in order. Chara still loves, and hates, and enjoys being around others, but their destructive behavior keeps them from expressing their overprotective and self-doubting personality in a positive way; it’s just what they thinks is right from their past. I wanted to display that not all abusive and ‘bad’ people are doing things just to inconvenience others, but it certainly does not excuse the actions they take. I hope that those that read this realize what I was going for. Enjoy reading! And thank you if you do!

The unfortunate deaths of the current royalties ruling the underground was unexpected. There were no explanations for their end, increasing the panic that enveloped New Home, chaos causing the casting reveal to the crown be delayed. Everyone had knowledge, even expected years before the downfall of the king and queen, who would become king and rule as fairly as the last between their two sons. I was never considered to be the king, as I understood a human ruling monsters would bring suspicions of the human’s intentions at all times. Thus, the monster who bared the crown with an anxious grin and a blush dusting his cheeks was Asriel Dreemurr, the king and queen’s eighteen year old son in human years. For this occurrence to happen took a tremendous amount of work, however, at that time, I was proud of Asriel as he donned the crown, despite the causalities resulting in murdering the king and queen to obtain it.

I shall write my life story in this book– that would be untruthful of me, however, for my life story is not something I prefer to glance back upon, as I would end my glance with a stare into the abyss, and become consumed in a terrible darkness for a magnitude of days, evident for my hunger and thirst would freeze my being, and those around me would require a constant eye upon me as if I were a horrendous for my actions. I am alone now– there is no hand to force feed me, nor bathe the injuries inflicted to my skin. Truly, residence in this cave is dastardly and eerie. And such, instead, I will speak about my time when my age allowed for real power. I shall begin to describe my life from the years after the murder of the original king and queen who ruled over with only fear and peace in their hearts, god bless their.. dust, for their souls are no longer relevant in the period that I bask in.

There are times where even the most composed, inhumane beings would express their adoration, no matter how soulless it seemed to both the received and the receiver. However, despite the hollowed emotion, I had grown accustomed to granting my affections towards king Asriel. I would say to the point where the actions came as a necessity, though for no other reason than to survive. The king, with his nervous laugh (much the same as his father, who held the least amount of confidence in the world, and yet held a tinier version in his hands) and love for all that existed, I held no real attractions towards how the king held himself, nor his personality. That did not matter, for he held the most influence when it came to this underground system, and I refused to believe my childhood friend handling the kingdom could ever go correctly without my guidance. 

Thus, I had gained a position much like queen if I were female through bordering on manipulation. My actions, for this particular situation, have–and do not hold it against me if I say– ‘and always will’ (a line said in books more often than naught, I now see the significance) be for the benefit of both the king and myself. Refrain from your anger due to myself getting off topic, for I have more free time than I have attained in several years, and these pages that stick to themselves would appear bland, or even depressed, if I did not do their bidding and write upon them, for my story is not as tediously lengthy enough to cover the entirety of this pink and white canvas. Allow me to continue, and attempt to progress without a thoughtful interruption of any sort.

Despite my complaints regarding that of the king’s appearance and personality, I most certainly loved him, as any other friend or brother would say, and desired to be near his side. Unfortunately, I am positive to the kingdom’s dismay, he did not inherit the ruthlessness of his mother, and instead her overprotective nature, along with the previous king’s passive attitude. The heir, regrettably, could barely handle the indication that he would perhaps come across a problem, and blamed his cowardice on age. To say the least, it took my breath away– I did not realize how pathetic he was until that very moment. A stronger king was essential in order to raise above humanity; to see rays of sunlight and bathe in the fresh air. I was, and always will be (hah!) one that goes against the grain for the sake of the word happiness. While I do not experience this notion completely, I understand that the smile upon my king’s face could not be any more near to the feeling. Devising a strategy, I did not hesitate to place it into action: I will become newly appointed as king.

I seduced and manipulated the king, and the guilt due to participating in sexual intercourse with my dear brother bothered me for some time. I inform you, dear reader, that I am not a heartless person, though the ice that shielded my heart allowed me to overcome this obstacle in light of my plan. When the king realized what he’d engaged in with me, his human brother and his only remaining family left, the tears that dripped down his features did not halt, and were annoyingly persevering for three days straight. During these days of avoidance and glances that left the king in a state of dismay, there were times I figured that perhaps he would offer his kingly title if I had only inquired. Though my thoughts that fought my conscious with great efficiency had refused me from restraining my horrid plan, and I could say during that time it was ‘self vs. self’, a theme I learned through books taught by the deceased queen. 

Knowledge in my own emotions is one of the few desirable traits I lack. Understanding my empathy and apathy brought about a terrifyingly darkness, as it was battle between my life now and my past. A toil took upon me when considering the king’s absence. As stated earlier, this predicament was far from favorable, indicated by my refusal of meals and sleep until the point of passing out. I have no excuses for my behavior, as it only displays weakness, the most hated word in anyone’s mind, the word that forced those to suicide. Diving deeper and deeper without my own consent, the ocean that strangled me while in the darkness left me, eventually, bedridden on the fourth day that the king decided to ignore my being.

Immediately.. upon hearing that I have fainted and occupied my bed for the past few hours, the king rushed over to my room.. and held my hands.. and wept. Shocked by this loving action, when last the king had seen of me was staring towards me in disdain, words could not form. Perhaps at that time, for I was weak minded and could not manage a single thought that provoked the distrust that, inescapably, appeared when scenes such as that one could occurred, I mixed the adoration inside of myself for the love of a brother and instead a partner due to the indication that perhaps my plan could still come into play. Thus, though I was shocked but a brief moment ago, I held both my hands in his, smiled, and said,

“I love you, Asriel. Please, do not be angry with me if I want more than our brotherly love. Isn’t it better to be closer, when we do not have anyone else?” I am very sorry, Asriel, but such words were feigned. My brother, could you ever forgive me for complicating your feelings towards your brother, your lover, and your childhood friend? For me, those kisses and touches did not mean a thing, however, despite the conflict in your heart, you accepted my lies, and began to treat me like the light of your life and everything you could ever desire. I apologize, Asriel, every single one of my actions was for you and the kingdom, even if all that rolled off my tongue were lies. I was and am still in the right.

And to my dear reader, I apologize once more. I have gotten off topic, though these pages covered in hues of pink appear to be filled with joy when I speak of such nonsense. This short paragraph of mine will look empty, ugly, even, to be placed inside of the notebook with the length that it dons now, in comparison to the ramblings above. Allow me to entertain myself for a brief moment, and, dear reader, imagine the time consumed through reading this be a moment to relax from the pressures of focusing on the concerns to the one who once owned this notebook. What are your hobbies? It’s quite evident that reading is a comfort you delight yourself in. What are your favorite foods? Childish it may be, chocolate has stolen my heart since I was a child until the rest of eternity. And what is your favorite– I noticed that this paragraph has grown to that of a meager two sentences to eight sentences, and I have decided that wasting moments of your precious life is, as well, wasting my own.

Even as the king’s lover after my words while bedridden, the power I obtained was not enough to rule a country, when every action would have to be approved by that of the king. Barely able to bear with his cowardice whenever there was an important conversation about the kingdom’s future, with his eyes welling up in tears and his expression horrified at the thought of violence, I enacted my second plan, one that would progress in a snail like pace. Dear reader, if you enjoy that phrase, “in a SNAIL LIKE pace”, I regret to inform you that I shall never write such words again. This pencil’s eraser has lived its life, and is no longer able to participate in the act of writing and making itself useful, and belongs in the trash, rejecting the possibility of erasing the phrase. However, for the sake of my own sanity, and to keep myself hidden during my presumed funeral from the villagers, I shall continue to use the pencil for a bit longer, though, unfortunately, I will most likely forget to erase this phrase, as I will not be reading through these pink pages once I have finished writing.

Do not think I condemn such words, “in a snail like pace.” The oddity of such a creature does not belong inside of my notebook, yet it has sneaked itself inside of it. I apologize to those who read this for the disgusting creature it is. This paragraph, as well, could be condemned to a longer sentence, and I refuse to give it one. This paragraph is grotesque and undeserving, befitting the snail perfectly.

during my– excuse me; i just cannot get the snail out of my head, so my writing will sound very dull and boring, like an immature’s, but I must speak of these creatures. The mucus they emit have no other purpose than to cling upon nothing but walls, but what is the point of such a thing when they cannot move at a fast pace? i know I am breaking my promise, and am wasting yours and my own time, but snails have no purpose to them. they are too slow to do anything productive, and live out their lives doing absolutely nothing except sitting or ‘walking’ and eating. It is no wonder we eat these bugs, unlike many others, because they serve no purpose.

Excuse my outburst. Currently, it has been weeks since I’ve discovered the isolated space I now occupy, and conversation with myself grows boring. I will not interrupt my story for quite some time in order to not lose track of my thoughts. My plan was simple enough, albeit slow, and it was to belittle my king, and force his insecurities to become prioritized over his kingdom. Every action he would do, any emotion he expressed, I would criticize, or voice a negative comment that would be loud enough to reach his ears. Eventually, my vocalization intensified, and the words, “you’re such an idiot”, would slip my mouth often enough to be questioned by the people. Even while stroking his ears, a part of his appearance that I did not spot a single fault, and his hand laid upon my cheek, I called him an idiot. I caught myself in this habit, and broke it for days where work was not apparent. Soon, I found that I was not fast enough in realizing my mistake, and the king handed over most decisions to me, in thought that I would complete them faster and more efficiently.

Of course, Asriel was not wrong.

Many weeks have I basked in controlling the happenings of the underground and its jubilant residents, and with patience and steadfastly did I accomplish my goals that enveloped the entire kingdom into a frantic. The king, reliant on his people, did not suit the chore of protecting his people for the sake of a certain groups’ happiness, and thus could not handle the responsibility of destroying the species that threatened their kind– humanity. I am faithful to writing the truth within this book, and here I now start: You, my reader, faithful til the end of my story, as well, should have already figured out that not every human possess the devilish qualities that the species is recognized to inherit. I, too, have this knowledge, and yet I have discovered that the species is a threat to myself, and, as you read earlier, a nuisance to one who is proper to sit upon a certain throne, is a danger to every monster within underground. The fragility of these monsters lighten the load of manipulating the kingdom with fear, and I have a suspicion that a kind act from a human will raise rebellion. Thus, with multiple truths and lies, I allowed disdain sink into my citizens’ hearts when faced with any human that happened to fall down here. Naturally, a frenzy began.

‘Every human, whether adult or child, will die either by the hands of the royal guards, or my own, if not yours. With a single soul, I will finally be able to see the sun once more, you will see the sun for the first time.’ A speech. Surprising to me, it felt all too familiar, the taste it left poisonous to my tongue when I spoke to my people. In this wake, I had no doubts that the king would confront me, hide his tail between his legs, and agree to my terms with his idiotic babbling that I’ll never quite understand. For reasons unknown to me, the underground, with the tales of disaster that befallen anyone upon entering, produced a fallen child every year or so. My resolve, unwavering, proud, and determined, was forced to destroy the concept that a single soul was all that was necessary, and increase the number every time my eyes were greeted with a child, who escaped every obstacle and every monster, in order to face me.

‘Why do we need two souls to release everyone? I thought it was one?’

‘Asriel, don’t be such an idiot. I had said a few nights ago about it. before we slept that we required a second soul.’

‘I don’t remember–’

‘You never remember anything during that hour! Perhaps I should refrain from speaking about these things to you? If you refuse to remember important details.’

‘You’re right. I’m sorry.. I should really try to improve my memory, huh.’

This would repeat, usually in the same fashion:

“Now it’s three souls?”

‘Four souls? Chara, is that true?’

‘Five is a really high number for this sort of thing..’

‘Six.. Chara?’

‘Where are the other five souls?’

‘Chara, what have you been doing?’

My answers ranged from quick and snappy, to those of melancholy and boredom. After years of presenting the question through bursts of sudden confidence from my king, when I finally answered his question, with utmost honesty and compassion, was when we shared a night in a haze within each other’s arms. The king is learning, I thought, as my answer filled the room, bringing my husband into a brief silence, I shall allow no openings to present itself in such a fashion again. “Humanity, with it’s vile ways, have turned me into a demon, one that cannot think or feel with the exclusion of reason. If a single human, whether they be likE me or oppOsite, would display a kindness I lack, then everyone, including you, Asriel, will see me as the Monster that I am. I CANNOT allow that.” I remember every word muttered during my.. moment of weakness, for it continues to haunt me in my sleep, keeps me from resting, and never strays from my mind, yet the numbness I endure during these instances bring a haziness that I cannot escape. This experience is one that feels awfully, and unfortunately, similar to my interaction with my king.

Although the king’s insecurities disrupted his cheerful demeanor and replaced such cheerfulness with silence, the moments of solitude that we spent together were interesting. Why I say interesting, is the fact that the king found comfort in me, no matter the cruel words placed upon him due to my plan. I had no intentions in questioning his reasons for the hugs I received and the “I love yous” that came from his mouth in loving adoration. I accepted them without a second thought, and eventually did I come to realize that he would accept me, no matter the cruel words, no matter any crime I have done, and no matter the monster I have been or the one I have become. Another trait I despised by this king, who displayed his weaknesses so bluntly and believed with the entirety of his heart in anyone who he met without hesitation. Pathetic. Idiotic. Too optimistic.

Enough babbling about my king, as I have grown irritated through remembrance due to his incompetence. Perhaps, I shall take my mind off of this idiotic topic in order to entertain you once more, dear reader, as I am positive, without a second guess, that you wished my tangent about the displays of uselessness would have perished paragraphs ago. You and I are very determined to reach our destination– an end to this disastrous life story and to figure out the truth for the reason why I have written inside these pretty pink pages at all. Awaiting for details that will force your eyes to pop from your head to the ground; awaiting for scenes in which your choked sobs physically strangle you; and awaiting the death that befalls my heroic self. However, I require a moment’s rest, and your wait shall continue until I have become energized enough to write another five (TO CHANGE DEPENDING ON HOW MANY PARAGRAPHS THE REST OF STORY IS) paragraphs. For now, allow the two of us to enjoy a word search that has floated to my secluded area, one that I have done perhaps only once, to relieve stress, shall we?

GIASFCLFUBREHBER  
NPBAVUUJJCSEOMEO  
IWLSNOTELEKSTMFB  
RLXETMONSTERMNGO  
PMDIAMREMAUUJHIT  
SCIGARSUXRSOUDCW

fall, monster, cigars, winter, skeletons, cig, spring, mermaid, giasfclfebrehber, summer, robot, hot.

In hopes that whoever solves this first does not spoil it for another who comes across my journal, I request that the utility to figure out the answers is a pencil, so that you may erase for the next that skims through this journal and finds themselves bored, as we are, enough to participate in our word search. I, also, would suggest that you do not pass up this opportunity, for there will not be another. Fortunately, for you and I, my break from these pink pages has been an enjoyable one, filled with exploration and hymns of song coming forth from that of my own mouth. If, by chance, you found the indication that the author who contained their life story with such odd vigor sung in strange fashions befitting themselves, I shall entertain your thoughts. Due to nobody in sight, observing me, I am able to do as I please, and I find my bottom upon the ground while I danced more often than not, and the glass around me shatters, as if no tune could handle the velocity that is my being. During moments such as these, with silence filled air and the presence of no living person, my attention is brought through the realization that certainly, truly, most definitely that I am happy.

Only when my mind is occupied by nothing else, can I feel this notion.

These pages weep for some form of impact and intelligent scrabble instead of my ramblings that convey the lonely life that has enveloped my days. Thus, continue my story I shall, and attempt to remind myself that delaying the inevitable results in that of hours spent unproductively, surely something the king would endorse himself in. After many years while I ruled the kingdom underground, humans who fell seemed to fill themselves, slowly, with the determination to greet the king and end their destination to the surface. One after another, like annoying insects who flocked to light, I faced every single one, murdered every single one, buried every single one. However… the human around the same age as myself, with their overly pacifistic attitude and love for all life, who is the reason for my solitude and this scribbled on journal, avoided my person at all costs. My blood boils at the thought that perhaps the residents warned the horrid creature of my reign.. though I could only, in spite of myself for not ridding them of the underground sooner, could list a few. 

The royal guard, with its ridiculous excuse for protection despite all humans alive after initially attempting to murder them, were the top of my suspicion list. Undyne, loyal to king Asgore, then to king Asriel, lacked trust within my control, obeying only when the current king ordered her commands. Peprus (forgive me, for I know this is far from accurate to his true name, however, I have forgotten long ago what it was), the most pathetic excuse for a monster, even worse than the king, who spoke the desire to spare humans directly towards me, with Undyne attempting to drag him away from my presence. He, with his stammering and knees shaking, could have noticed my intentions, though dully did I consider the skeleton was no more than an idiot. Perhaps even his lethargic brother, who I have seen each time upon exploring the underground, every encounter resulting in a disrespectful threat through his permanent smile. However, I regrettably admit that he may be equal to myself, knowing that he is partnered with the current royal scientist, Alphys, and cannot be touched, even by the king’s right hand. Alphys, as well, though her demeanor brought me to cross her out, and the human fighting robot she created, Mettaton, erased any suspicions I mustered from the concept of the traitor being her.

The last being, one who I had mistakenly placed my trust upon, who I suspected was the king. For when the human finally arrived towards the kingdom, disgustingly hand in hand with large paws and curved lips plastering their face, strolling in the final hall, my fists clenched, nails scrapping the skin off the palms of my own hands. My teeth ached and my sight blurry, eyes stared up to meet my king’s. I noticed his steps hesitated to reach where I stood, I watched his hand slip from the other’s, smile fading and ears laying flat against the side of his head, dejected. Good, I thought, and I still do now. The pathetic king, after speaking to the fallen human, perhaps to tell them to stay in that spot, shrunk as he walked towards me. I may inform you now, my memory is extremely valuable, as I remember clearly any conversation that has impacted me. I shall recite what I am able.

“Asriel! How dare you– after everything I have done for, how kindly I treated you, you do this to me.. and help the human.. Tell me! Do not excuse yourself– what have I done? I assisted you in that doomed kingdom of yours, I taught you how to defend yourself, I gave you my love! Everything that has matured you was what I have shaped, do you think you would have been able to survive without me?” 

“I can’t.. tell you.” 

“You’re a coward. Just like Toriel and Asgore..” 

“.. Mom and dad.”

“After what you did to them, you still call them ‘mom’ and ‘dad’? Forget your past, Asriel, because it has no use to you, the past is never of any use.”

“They are our parents! Chara! I did not kill them!”

Recalling those words, I remember there to be an eerie silence. The human appeared disturbed, and the king displayed a sign of thought, his head down and eyes cast to the floor. To my disdain, he spoke once more after the human’s hand placed itself upon his shoulder, witnessing the smile they gave him fulfilling him with a sense of courage, or at least, as far as I know.

“If the past isn’t useful, then why do you cling onto it..?”

“The past is never truly gone forever, because every action and word that is said is due to what you’ve been shaped as. This is the reason why.. I did not want you to grow up.. like you would.”

“Like what?! Like my father? …. You know, Chara, the human that came down here. I- I told them you’d kill them, like all the other ones. I was weary of them, this was the first time I met a human before you began to battle them. They were scared.. of you, as much as I was scared of them! But, then they smiled, and said they were happy I told them. We.. talked, Chara.”

“You.. what?”

“They’re kind, and they don’t get angry.. They’d rather pet their vegetables instead of cutting them! The human joined me for a cup of tea.. and told me stories of the human world. Stories about human history. Humanity isn’t that horrible, is it, Chara..? So, why are you the one who’s always so cruel?”

“If that’s what you’d like to believe. Seeing as you prefer a human’s opinion of humanity you’ve just met over me, then aren’t you the cruel one, Asriel?”

“… No, I’m not. You can change, you can be like Frisk! You can learn from them. You’re not… you’re not.. you can change. Everything you’ve done can be fixed! It’s difficult for me.. to say this. After learning everything that you’ve done, I have come to hold bad feelings about you. I love you, Chara, and I believe you can change, so that we can live happily, and the kingdom can be at peace.”

“You’re such an IDIOT.”

It was almost as if all of my insecurities played out in exact harmony, and all of my horrors displayed with a keen intent on destroying the basis that I have built. For a time I did not count, I stood frozen, my gaze following the shape of the human’s mouth to the fear shining within the king’s eyes, and back again. The thoughts filling my mind, peculiar memories of multiple years behind me, I bit my lip with a ferocious force, drawing blood as my first instinct came about through a smile. Ever so wide, almost inhumanely so, teeth straight and perfect, a giggle escaped from the confinements of my mouth. Sensing that I may puke, I swallowed, my anxiety descending to the pits of my stomach. 

“Chara.. why are you making such a creepy face?”

“Dear Asriel.. are you afraid? You may control the kingdom yourself, with the child that has stolen your affections so. They are our age, are they not? Then there is no need for me here. Goodbye, king Asriel, do not forget what I have shaped you into.”

“Wait! Please don’t go, Chara, we can figure this out!”

“Ah.. child, the moment you are not perfect, these monsters will toss you away. Do not forget, in this world, it’s kill or be killed.”

I ran. The king, stunned in his confusion and heartbreak, did not move, and the human who attempted to race towards me with all their vigor could not reach me, and for that I am grateful. My emotions, stomped on, tossed aside and thrown to the wolves, caused not my fury. The increasing realization that the kingdom, and the king, which I had strove to improve those years vanished within a single sight bestowing the fallen human, had caused my anger to reach a peak. Eventually, through tarnished shoes and aching limbs, I required a break from running; search with slow steps towards an abode, and upon discovery did I settle upon an opening within a wall. Suspicious in a door placed there, my options in placing myself somewhere safe were limited, and I opened it. There, I met him. A skeleton; distorted little creature, cracks underneath his eye sockets and his visage one of mystery. Dear reader, I desire to say that I am thankful for this monster, as when my hand touched him he disappeared (my journal has taken several weeks to write, and the surprise that had my mind in trance is long gone from his magic act, replaced with a curiosity that has yet to be quenched), however, he left behind in his hurried haste a journal, much like mine, of information. In my desperation to distract myself away from the current situation, I read. 

Suddenly, the betrayal, the times long before my entrance to the underground, and the humans were wiped clean with new ideas and schemes. Timelines. Anomalies. Another me. Anyone would expect to not even believe such a concept, however, as it inspired me, brought hope and a sigh of relief within my being, I had nothing left besides to believe the moth-eaten pages. Determination. Resetting. What required from me was to kill myself, though the notion was familiar to me, causing a fit of laughter to erupt from my mouth. Humans, monsters, everyone shall embrace the unhappiness that struck my very being to its core. The necessities for my objective were buttercups, a dangerous plant for both humans and monsters. Death would be painstakingly slow, and even now the effects have left me puking upon the floor every few hours, two days having passed by since my nose began to bleed. Dear reader, I apologize if there are droplets on these pages, for our pretty pink paper did not entirely escape the onslaught of my suffering.

“I fear that I do not have much longer.” A quote I have read in books, the protagonist meeting their inevitable death no sooner afterwards for dramatic effect. The protagonist would die with a smile upon their face, and now that I am in such a position, I have never been able to relate to the characters inside the scribbling of stories until this very moment. Dear reader, these will be my last words to you.. I thank you for reading my story. Whoever you are, and come to be, I have decided that you are my partner in crime, a being with a higher purpose after reading my story. Once we meet, if we ever do, I will be no more than a demon, perhaps even against your likelihood, and even then, I have decided to permanently place myself besides you. After all, I shall keep this journal inside the room where I met the disappearing monster. Then, I feel, we will be like-minded, not the first reset, and maybe not the next, but one day. If, for some reason, I do not reset, I shall greet you, the reader, in hell.

And, dear reader, I would enjoy recording my feelings on my husband.

Dear Asriel,

I love you. Though these words resound in my head as empty, and my heartbeat is dull, I love you as my brother, my husband and my king. However, love is not as simple as you think. I find myself thinking more of your mistakes than of your perfections. My comfort and stress came from your unhesitating acceptance of everyone and everything. You loved a demon from hell; a monster all of humanity despised and a human that all of monstrosity was afraid of. You were foolish.

Asriel, I love you. 

And now I expect to open my eyes, with the warmth of soft fur around my shoulder, and a timid voice whispering in concern, 

“Chara, huh? That’s a nice name.”

I anticipate it.


End file.
